cwl_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Holly Queen
Holly Queen She is a relative newcomer to pro-wrestling. She did alot of powerlifting and crossfit before stepping into the ring a few years ago. She joined a local promotion in Mississippi along side her brother as a way to bond since they were separated when they were kids. Having to grow up differently has caused them to have different ways of living but at the end of the day they are more alike than different. Personality Holly is a good natured girl. She lives for competition and strives on being the best. She doesnt like to be mean to people but isnt afraid to defend herself and is more than capable of doing so. She follows the rules and enjoys the simple things. She and her brother William both strive to be the best but choose different ways of going about it. In Ring Style Her in ring style is very much based on her strength. She tends to use her power and grappling to wear out and dominate her opponents. Though she could rely on her strength she also has a good knowledge of submissions and mat based wrestling. Career in CWL Year 1 Making her debut at NSWL in a triple threat with Roxx and Okeke, she pulled out a win over the two by forcing Roxx to submit. Two weeks later on Nemesis she faced Amber Arcade and suffered her first loss. Year 2 In week 73 Holly and Roxx team up in the Undisputed tournament. In Round 1 they best the Nemesis Women's champ Kel and Carolyn Hale. They proceeded to win the tournament even beating the Vindication women's champion Scout Makenzie. The winners of Holly Queen and Roxx would go on to fight for the inaugural Open Weight Championship. A title that would be defended over both brands. When Roxx and Holly finally met at the Global Warming PPV, Holly won by tapping out Roxx with the Royal Stretch becoming the FIRST EVER OPEN WEIGHT CHAMPION! Unfortunately, at the PPV Mid-Summer Mayhem she lost the title in her first defense to Scout Makenzie. On week 97 she beat Amber Arcade and Noel Park in a triple threat to earn her place on the Nemesis Battlelines team. At the BattleLines PPV her team picks up the win with Andrea and Citrina being the sole survivors. Though she was the first to be eliminated on her team she did eliminate Roxane Ramirez on team Vindication. On week 102, Holly beat Amber Arcade in the first round of the Supremecy Cup. In the second match of the Supremecy cup Holly beat Benson in a hard fought match in week 104. At the verdict PPV preshow, Holly beat Noel Parker to be 3-0 in the supremecy cup. In week 107 Holly beat Citrina Limone to be 4-0 in the Supremecy Cup. In week 109 Holly beat Rosa Washington to become 5-0, and winning the Nemesis Block of the Supremecy cup. At Supremecy, Holly beat Annie Thunder in a dominating performance. The final tally being 7-2, making Holly the winner of the Second annual supremacy cup and going to EndGame. She plans on challenging for the open Weight championship. At Endgame 2, Holly beat Scout to become a 2x Open weight champion. Year 3 At the Exiled Event, Holly successfully defended her Open weight title against Andrea. In week 3.5 ( TABLES WEEK!!) Holly once again defended her Open Weight title against Kaylee Madison in an Iron Women Tables match. At Shadow War, Holly lost the Openweight title to Marilyn Benson. On episode 3.8, Holly beat Quinn Edward's for her place in the gold rush ladder match. After cashing in her Gold in the bank briefcase, Holly defeats Kel Vallen for the Nemesis Womens title at Zero Hour. Notable Achievements Inaugural Open Weight Champion. 2x Open weight champion. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Queens Crown ( Alabama Slam Finisher) * Bow Down (Cattle Mutalation ) Signature Moves *Royal Stretch (Black Widow) * Royal ArmBreaker ( whistlock armbreaker 2)